It's late, but here you go
by RRWhitey
Summary: "Did you even know what yesterday even was?" "...Um...Saturday?" "..." Mio x Ritsu


Rated M for Mitsu~

Late Happy Birthday for Ricchan, and Happy Birthday for me~ (Woo! Rated M Mitsu fic for my birthday! What I always wanted! 8D)

Sequel to Study Time! (Because of popular demands that I write another M rated fic ;D ...okay, not really...it was for my own selfishness... xD)

Third attempt at writing an M rated Mitsu fic

Warning slight OOCness ahead.

Enjoy~

_**Disclaimer~  
**_

Not owning K-On, never will~_**  
**_

* * *

It's late, but here you go

**_Summary~_**

"Did you even know what yesterday even was?" "...Um...Saturday?" "..." Mio x Ritsu

* * *

_"Hey, Mioooo! Are you free today? Can we hang out?" Ritsu asked excitedly over the phone hoping the answer would be yes._

_She heard Mio sighed over the other line._

_"No, I'm not, Ritsu, sorry," Mio apologized, "You shouldn't be asking last minute anyways,"_

_"Oh..."_

_"If its because you need help to study for the test on Monday, I can come over tomorrow, bye now,"_

_Click._

_Beep...beep...beep..._

_"..."_

* * *

_Staaaaaaaare._

"..."

_Staaaaaaaaaaaaaare._

"...Hey...Ritsu..." Mio said softly, she nervously tapped her pencil in her notebook, feeling those honey colored eyes continually staring right at her.

"Yes, Mio?"

"Is there a reason why you're staring at me?"

"Oh...no reason, Mio..." Ritsu answered with a cool tone as she continued to stare.

For some strange reason...Ritsu have been acting strange...Mio couldn't put her finger on it...ever since she came over to help Ritsu study for the test for the summer classes tomorrow, Ritsu been just...well...quiet...

It was probably better then her usual lazy self not wanting to study and complaining 24/7, while messing and harassing Mio, but it was just really unnerving that all she been doing was sitting there, not uttering a word...and staring...just...staring. Mio couldn't help, but shiver under the brunette's silent gaze.

"Hey, Mio..." Ritsu muttering softly, doodling random circles in her notebook (At least that didn't change), her eyes still never leaving Mio.

Mio answered her, trying to avoid her gaze as she concentrated on the notebook in front of her that had illegible writing since her hand kept shaking due to the constant attention.

"Did you even know what yesterday even was?" She suddenly asked.

Confused, Mio answered, "...Um...Saturday?"

"..."

Ritsu finally broke her gaze from Mio staring at her notebook with a pout as she randomly began doodling even more furiously, which confused Mio even more at her girlfriend's sudden behavior.

Why was she acting this way?

What was wrong with Saturday?

Why was she doodling a cartoon of Mio with the word stupid all over her notebook?

"Hey, Ritsu? Is something wrong?" Mio asked voicing her concern.

"Nothing," Ritsu said coolly as she drew a doodle of a Chibi Mio and a creepy clown scaring her and was working on her next masterpiece.

...

Gritting her teeth in slight annoyance at the girl's sudden changed attitude, Mio grabbed Ritsu by the shoulder, "What the hell is wrong with you? Do you want to tell me something?" Mio yelled angrily.

"I said nothing! I'm perfectly fine! Why do you think I want to tell you something?"

"I'm certain that when you're drawing me being hit by a truck, means you're angry at me or something! Now tell me!"

Ritsu's eyes widened at the angry tone of her girlfriend and dropped her pencil as she looked away with the same pouty look as her face redden a bit.

"...wa...ng...ay..." She mumbled under her breath barely audible.

"What?"

"It's 'cause you didn't want to hang out with me yesterday..." Ritsu repeated herself much louder so Mio could hear, while looking down as her face turn even redder.

...

That's it?

That was all?

Mio released Ritsu's shoulder as she scoot back slightly as she contemplated what the smaller girl said.

She was pouting because Mio didn't want to hang out with her yesterday? That was...well...silly...almost as silly as when Ritsu got jealous over her and Nodoka in their second year...

Mio let out a sigh as she lightly tapped her knuckles against Ritsu's forehead, smiling to herself while Ritsu winced slightly at the contact.

"Silly, you think I didn't want to hang out with you yesterday? I was busy that day, if you were to tell me earlier like on Friday we could have hung out,"

Ritsu glanced to the side, avoiding Mio's eyes.

"Did you even know what day it was yesterday though?"

Mio blinked, "I already answer that, it was Satur-"

"The date! Date!"

"Umm...August twenty fir-" Mio paused as realization slowly sank in. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Ritsu! Why didn't you tell me?"

How could she forget?

They were childhood friends!

She shouldn't have!

She should never have forgotten THAT!

"Your birthday..." Mio whispered softly as Ritsu looked away angrily.

"Thanks a lot~" Ritsu said in a sarcastic voice.

Mio felt her temper rising.

So she forgot it! It wasn't really her fault anyways! She just had a lot on her mind! Ritsu didn't need to act like such a brat about it! It wasn't her fault!

It just wasn't!

...Okay...maybe it kind of was...

She should have maybe kept a reminder about it in her phone like how Ritsu did for hers...

Mio suddenly felt a pang of guilt as she stared at her girlfriend...who was now drawing Mio being eaten by Ton-chan.

"Look, Ritsu...I'm sorry, okay..." Mio said softly leaning forward and hugging Ritsu's waist as she rested her chin on the smaller girl's shoulder.

"I thought you were at least going to surprise me or something...like in those girly shoujo manga..." Ritsu mumbled shifting slightly in her seat, feeling Mio's breath against her neck.

Mio chuckled, "Who's the corny one now?" she asked softly as she placed a gentle kiss against Ritsu's neck causing the brunette to jump slightly in surprise, a long crooked line drawn over her drawings.

"I-I-It's not my fault...Yui lent me those w-weird mangas..."

She found it cute when Ritsu acted so flustered. She can almost understand why Ritsu would always tease her.

"Is it almost as bad as that Kannazuki one you borrowed from Mugi?"

"S-shut up..."

Mio continued to place small butterfly kisses against Ritsu's neck, a small purr emitting slightly from the smaller girl's throat.

"I'm really sorry, Ricchan..." Mio whispered lovingly, using Ritsu's nickname, that she rarely used.

"Uhhnn..."

She continued, softly pressing her lips against Ritsu's neck.

"How about a late birthday present?" Mio asked tenderly.

"Like what?"

Mio paused for a bit.

Like what?

Mio lifted her head as she thought about a suitable present to give Ritsu.

Does she even have enough time to go to the mall and buy Ritsu a present?

What could she even get at such a short notice?

And why was she feeling a slight breeze at her chest.

Mio's thoughts were snapped back to reality as Ritsu was unbuttoning her shirt while leaving trails of kisses at her neck.

"R-Ritsu?"

Ritsu sat on Mio's lap and straddled her.

"The only present that's good enough for me to be even a day late is Mio," Ritsu said sternly as if it was a fact.

A childish one at that.

Mio blushed, she let out a soft groan as Ritsu went back to kissing her neck, leaving licks and bites.

"R-Ritsu...what if someone hears?" Mio gasped leaning back using her arms to support her.

"Mom and dad aren't going to be home till tonight...and Satoshi is out with his friends..." Ritsu murmured against Mio's neck.

"..."

She had to admit...they always ended up alone at times like this...

Mio wondered if Ritsu planned this beforehand sometimes...

_Click_

Ritsu had already made quick work of Mio's shirt and bra, tossing them to the side, gazing at her girlfriend's supple chest.

"Sometimes I don't know if I should feel very lucky...or very jealous at this," Ritsu mumbled, pinching a nipple, making Mio yelp in surprise and pain.

"W-what are you doing, you idi-?" The rest was finished with a long throaty moan as Ritsu licked the nipple and flicked it with her tongue. Mio suddenly fell over on her back with a loud thump.

"O-owch! Oi, Mio, you okay?" Ritsu asked in slight shock at the sudden fall.

"Mmn..." Mio replied softly staring up at Ritsu's face. She felt dizzy...very dizzy...

Maybe she hit her head?

Or maybe she was still feeling guilty...

Or most likely she was getting turned on by Ritsu's approach...

Yeah...most likely that.

Her hands slowly reached over to the hairband that supported Ritsu's bangs before slowing pulling it off letting the bangs cascade down. Ritsu blinked in confusion at the silent move.

Mio's hand then suddenly reached over and pulled Ritsu into a kiss. Ritsu gasped in surprise and Mio took that as a chance before invading her mouth. In a swift movement, Mio twisted and turned so she was now on top as she continued her tongue wrestling with the girl now below her.

Mio started taking off Ritsu's skirt already before working on her panties.

"S-Someone's a little naughty..." Ritsu said breathlessly.

"Should you really be talking?" Mio asked as her fingers were lightly pressing against Ritsu's already wet folds. Ritsu whimpered in reply.

She began heading downwards lifting Ritsu's legs and giving small teasing licks here and there on her thighs, before hungrily licking Ritsu's folds. Mio held Ritsu's legs tightly as she plunged her tongue inside a hummed slightly, causing the smaller to to flinch and arch her hips. Ritsu grabbed onto Mio's head pressing her face against her letting out a scream of pleasure, gasping out Mio's name repeatedly.

Teasingly, Mio continued as she pressed her tongue as deep as possible, licking Ritsu's walls as her fingers playfully pinched her clitoris.

She could tell Ritsu really liked that, the said girl was grinding against Mio's face trying to get her tongue in as deep as possible, her long throaty moans echoing loudly. She was also getting wetter and wetter.

Mio pulled back her tongue licking the side of her lips and savoring the flavor of her Ritsu. She replaced the tongue with her finger as to not disappoint the girl. Which she was rewarded greatly with soft whimpers.

She ran her tongue over the clitoris as she continue thrusting her finger in a slow, almost teasing, manner. Mio covered the clitoris with her lips and sucked on it, receiving the reaction she was hoping to get.

She inserted another finger in as she sped up the slow teasing rhythm. Her tongue flicking back and forth against the clitoris.

"Aaahn...M-Mio..." Ritsu clenched Mio's head as she began arching her back, thrusting her hips slightly as if to match Mio's rhythm. Her choked moans filling the room.

Ritsu flinched as she let out a loud scream as she finally reached her limit. She fell back gasping and sweating.

Mio rised up and gave Ritsu a peck on the lips, smiling at how happy her girlfriend look with a goofy grin.

"So...happy late birthday..." Mio said softly, "its late, but here you go..."

Ritsu raised an eyebrow, "Huh? Oh yeah...I forgot all about that..." she said lazily, her eyes half-lidded.

"What?"

"You're just so good, my head went blank for a second...that was the best present I ever gotten, though~"

Mio blushed before smiling in a slight mischievously way. Ritsu was rubbing off her...

She began heading down again, lifting Ritsu's legs over her shoulder, "How about round 2?"

Ritsu's eyes widened in surprised, "W-whoa! W-wait a minute, Mio! At least let me rest! Or let me do you!"

Mio ignored her as she started licking Ritsu's clitoris again. Ritsu tried to stifle her scream and...

The door opened.

"Oi, nee-chan,I'm back! Also about that manga you borrow from me awhi-" Satoshi froze as soon as he opened the door.

His eyes wide opened and his mouth agape, a large blush covering his face.

"..."

"..."

"..."

He slowly closed the door silently.

Mio and Ritsu had a look of utter horror. _'__Oh shit!'_

Satoshi walked downstairs with the blush still on his face. "T-that is hot..." he mumbled to himself, "b-but on of them...is my sister, so that's actually gross...right...?"

He needed to make a mental note to himself. Remember to knock before entering Ritsu's room from now on...

* * *

Was suppose to be funny...but then ended up kinda drama...y...? xDDDD

Aw well...at least there was fluff...right?

And some Mitsu smex... =w=

Kinda felt short too...oh well...I'll make another one to make up for it...when I feel like it...

Reviews are loved :3

Critics on how to improved are loved even more x3

Suggestions are uber loved! OwO

Till next time!

P.S: If you guys love me, you'll write me an M rated Mitsu fic also, right? Right?

You know who I'm talking about...yes...you! I'm talking about you! You know...person who username starts with an R...and person with the username that starts with a D. I know you love me, so you will write me one, right right? 8D *knifed*

Okay...JkJK, you don't need to xDDDD

* * *

Random Ranger White signing out!


End file.
